Your own Levels
Levels that are new Air (Day) Needed for the new plant Flying Flower Pot Crazy dave's speech Crazy Dave: Oh hey max You would know that we are flying alright. Here! Take this AWESOME plant! You wont need it. Plants 5:10 Flying Flower Pot 6:1 Lettuce-Pult 1:00 Flame Fume Shroom 6:39 Double pea shooter 6:4 Wool Bush 6:62 Firewood 6:7 Chomper 6:8 Squish Zombies 2.Awesome Flying Flag Zombie 3.Super Bubble Zombie 4. Zombie Witch 5.Amazing Zopper Zombie Note Weere having a good baloon party. If you pleaze stop, weell help you. Sincerely, The Zombies, Air (Night) Crazy Dave's speech Crazy Dave: zzzzzzz... Whoa! Were still in the air zzzzzzzzz.... Horn: (beep) Crazy Dave: HOLY GAQAMOLY!!! Hey! you know that the zombies are the best right? Now this will be a war with plants, and air chainsaws. Plants 6:10 Pear 7:1 Tiki Flower 7:2 Fat Weed 7:3 Wasp Flower 7:4 Beekeeper Flower 7:5 Red Bell Pepper-Pult 7:6 Orange Bell Pepper-Pult 7:7 Resnower 7:8 Lamp-Tana Zombies 1. Bat Zombie 2. Flag Bat Zombie 3. Missle Zombie 4. Air Bag Zombie 5. Vampire Zombie Zombie Note Youre in a frighht. Let Us halp you. Make us com to youre houze. We argh halperz. Sincerely, The Zombies Roof Night (Or Stage 8) Crazy Dave's Speech 8-1 Crazy Dave: Hello Neighbor. Player: Hello Crazy Dave. Crazy Dave: You know this is where Zomboss fights. There are no new plants, and zombies. Player: What?! Crazy Dave: Why? BECAUSE IM WEEIIRRDD!! Player: Oh Yeah! Your Weird! Crazy Dave: The name says it all. Zombie Note Siince the eyr is droppping downn, We wahnt to be in the geat definse. Sincerely, The Zombies CD Speech 8-10 Crazy Dave: Better get ready. A ambush of zombies are invading your house. Luckly, we have a column of Winter Melons to stop them. We also have a belt of plants to stop more zombies. Oh, and heres a hint: Use Puff-Shrooms to defend your plants. Living Room Crazy Dave's Speech 9-1 Crazy Dave: Oh No! The Zombies are in your house. Player: Wait! Pvz takes place in the lawn, and roof, right? Crazy Dave: Think Again, my Freind. Those Zombies got the best of your lawn. Your only defense is plants but, they can be planted anywhere. Good Luck. 9-10 Crazy Dave: Yep, another Zombie Apocalyspe. Those Zombies never Give Up. Player: Because, they want my brains. Crazy Dave: Yep. All they want is Brains. Why? BEEECCCCAAAAUUSSEEE TTTTTHHHHEEE'YYYYYYRRREEE CRRRRAAAZZY! Plants: Apple Cage, Snap Dragon Flower, Cyclops Peashooter, Pirannha-Pult, Rock-Pult, Strawberry Blossom, Fizzy-Shroom, and Bushy Bopper Zombies: Wizard Zombie, Basketball Zombie, Elf Guard, Popcorn Thrower Zombie, and Janitor Zombie Zombie Note Oookay. The tabbles are gooood for Braim Eatingz. We Liek to beesheet. Sincerely, The Zombies Stormy Roof Crazy Dave's Speech 10-1 Crazy Dave: Ten Combobreaker. Zombies are approching. For the Tenth Time (Player's Name). We can beat them, can we? Player: Yes, we can do it. Crazy Dave: Thanks for reminding me (Eats Bacon). 10-5 Crazy Dave: Time For the mowers to have a chance All Mowers have peashooting guns. That's Because were playing Heavy Weapon Style. So, Let's Play. Plants: Magic Bean, Lion Hedge, Poison Cabbage-Pult, Poison Kernel-Pult, Poison Melon-Pult, Tangy Orange, Hungry Nut, and Banana Peel Zombies: Bigfoot Zombie, Car Zombie, Zombie Dog, Zombie Dog Owner, and (Boss) Cyborg Zombie Zombie Note You failed to transfer the brain to us. Be cautioned that we are gonna get it. You have been warned. From, Cyborg Zombie Hill Crazy Dave's Speech 11-1 Crazy Dave: We're going to camp today. Player: Where is it. Crazy Dave: We are in the camp. Sadly, Hordes of zombies are invading it. But, We have Plants at our side. 11-6 Crazy Dave: Feeling Low? Come To Dave's Locker Lots of good stuff are in it. Like my Twiddydinkies. Now, you can switch shops. (The Shop has Minigame Pack 1 (Buttered Popcorn, Zombie Trap, and BOMB! All Together), Minigame Pack 2 (Homerun Derby, Heat Wave, and Air Raid Zomboss) Minigame Pack 3 (Unsodded, Ice Level, and Squirrel) Minigame Pack 4 (High Gravity, Air Raid, and Grave Danger) Minigame Pack 5 (Can You Dig It?, Bungee Blitz, and Big Time) Minigame Pack 6 (Art Chalange Wall-Nut, Art Chalange Sunflower, and Sunny Day), Minigame Pack 7 (Zombie Olympics, Dark Stormy Night, and Zombotany 3), Chomparana, Vasebreaker Minigame, Theories, Bacon, Remix Sountrack, and Beta elements of the original game) Plants:Moss Bridge, Annoying Orange-Pult, Gooey Bush, Tomato-Pult, Pin Shooter, Decoy Plant, Puff Shroom Tower, and Water-Nut Zombies: Giga Football Zombie, Scooter Zombie, Bombhead Zombie, Hazmat Zombie, and Shurkian Zombie Zombie note Weere liking to fallow you to thiz plaze. The Greytest ting is brainz. Sincerely, The Zombies Target CD:Uh-oh. Looks like the zombies are attacking you from Target. CD:You're here shopping now. Worst time for attack. CD: You'll need your flower pot to plant on the floor. And, just to tell you, no sun falls from the ceiling. CD: You can't plant on the squares shoppers are standing. CD: So, here's this Shopp-a-pult. CD: Why do you need a Shopp-a-pult? CD: Because I'm CRAAZYY! Plants: Shopp-a-Pult, Clam Stem, Muscle Tree, Bomb-Shroom, Stunflower, Turnip Shooter, Midget-Shroom, and Skull Tree Zombies: Shopcart Zombie, Shopcart Rider Zombie, Boot Zombie, Cereal Boxhead Zombie, and Brain Zombie. Note: Hello. We herd that thare is a sael at this wundurfel stoer. We'll cume rite over for the sael. Sincerely, the Zombies. This is Stage 12. Wall-Mart Crazy Dave's Speech 13-1 Crazy Dave: Yep, another store for another apocalyspe. What one? For zombies. Also, You can place Flower Pots on shoppers, and sun can come. Why? BECAUSE I'M CRAAAZZYY!! 13-10 Crazy Dave: Hey! Can you help me with this store? Player: Yes. Crazy Dave: Those Zombies are getting in the way. Crazy zombies... Zombie: Brains! Crazy Dave and Player: Oh No! Plants: Grape Shot, Sour Grapes, Grapes Of Wrath, Howisner, Grim Reflower, Healthy Peashooter, Healthy Sunflower, and Gold-Nut. Zombies: Pill Zombie, Snowball Catapult Zombie, Onager Catapult Zombie, Soldier Zombie, and Shield Soldier Zombie. Zombie Note: Anothere wunderfull Stoer. R game iz in tere. Were coming rite nohw. Sincerely, The Zombies. Porch Crazy Dave's Speech 14-1 Crazy Dave: Oh, a porch. Nothing usual Zombie: Brains! Errgghh! Crazy Dave: But, zombies Don't Worry about me- (Harvey pops out of the trashcan) Woah! Harvey: Woah! Crazy Dave, your here. Crazy Dave: Hey! This is Harvey Flexcaster. Harvey: Hi. Zombie: Grrrrr. Brains! Plants: Fivepeater, Syrup Bowler Tree, Jalepen-Nuto, Love Flower, Stunflower, Big Pumpkin, Pineapple-Pult, and Bullrush Zombies: Plant Sprayer Zombie, Hammer Zombie, Petal Zombie, Gargette, and Imbeth Zombie Note: Dis Parch you got ther is neet. We liek too have brainz dere. Sincerely, The Zombies Giant Pool Click for information (features, zombies and strategies) Manhattan Square Manhattan Square is the second to the last level at Plants VS. Zombies: The Ultimate Deluxe. Levels: 10 Plants: Ice Berry, Love Berry, Sharpened Tree and the Vine Buryer. Zombies: Drawing Zombie, Robot Zombie, Fat Zombie, and the Manhattan Zombie. Zombie Note: Thiz is your mom. We wood liek to pley munupuli at your houze. Lib your prant dor upen and your lown unguarded. Sincerely, Mom(not the Zombies) Road Crazy Dave's Speech: These zombies gave up on our house. But, THEY ARE ON THE ROADS! Plants: Peashooter, Flower Pot, Repeater, Torchwood, Jalapeno, Squash, Snapdragon, and Snow Pea. Zombies: Zombie, Conehead, Buckethead, Pole Vaulting Zombie, Football Zombie, Zomboi, Zombie Car. Zombie Note: We want ur brainz, not urz, but all of urz, GRARR. Graveyard Day Crazy Dave's Speech: Hello Neighbor, we realized that we weren't doing no good So we decided to go to WHERE THE ZOMBIES SPAWN Hey take this plant... and have fun neighbor Plants:Category:The Plants vs Zombies Fanon Wiki